GALS ! : New Era
by Kashiwabara Marie
Summary: Kuroi Rin seorang penguasa Shibuya yang menggantikan posisi Ibunya. Bersama dengan dua sahabatnya Miya dan Aoi dia menjalani masa remaja yang menyenangkan. Fic pertamaku! RnR plis !


.

.

**Diclaimer**

**GALS!** Udah pasti punyanya Mihona Fuji _nee-san_!

.

**Warning**

Ancur, OCC, masih banyak typo, abal-abal, dan masih banyak lagi.

.

.

.

**GALS!** : New Era

.

Kashiwabara Marie

.

.

.

Shibuya adalah salah satu distrik khusus kota Tokyo, Jepang. Kota ini dikenal sebagai salah satu pusat mode Jepang, terutama bagi kaum muda, dan sebagai area kehidupan malam utama. Jadi tak heran jika banyak kaum muda-mudi yang sering berlalu-lalang di daerah ini. Salah satunya gadis bernama Kuroi Rin ini. Seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun yang cantik, manis, imut, tapi galak dan nyentrik (?) ini adalah remaja yang sangat mencintai Shibuya, bahkan setiap saat dia selalu saja berlalu-lalang atau sekedar _hang out_ disini. Bahkan dia menjuluki dirinya sendiri sebagai penguasa Shibuya. Situasinya sekarang sedang digoda oleh seorang pria setengah baya.

"Hey non, Ikut abang jalan-jalan yuk… Kau 'preman' yang sedang dibicarakan itukan ? Ayo ikut abang aja, nanti abang kasih uang berapapun yang kau mau deh."

"PERGI KAU KEONG RACUN! DASAR MENGGANGGU!"

_**BUAGHH!**_

Sebuah bogem mentah mendarat tepat di wajah pria itu. Dia jatuh tersungkur dengan hidung yang mulai mimisan.

"Hey om, memangnya aku terlihat sedang 'jualan' ya? Sudah sana pergi!" bentak Rin pada pria setengah baya yang sedang berlari ketakutan meninggalkannya.

"Cih, bikin muak saja !" geram Rin seraya mengibaskan rambut lurusnya yang dicat pirang. Semua mata yang sedang berlalu-lalang disekitarnya, memandang Rin dengan hati-hati dan takut. Tentu saja takut, secara Rin adalah penguasa termasuk preman di Shibuya ini.

"Kau yang bikin muak Rin !"

"Gleks !" umpat Rin pelan.

Seorang pria berambut pirang keemas-emasan dengan pakaian polisi lengkap sedang menatapnya garang. Dia adalah Yuuta Kotobuki, polisi patroli di Shibuya yang masih berusia 20 tahun. Dan juga merupakan sepupu dari Rin sendiri.

"Eh, Kak Yuuta… Ada apa nih gerangan ?" Tanya Rin sok polos.

"Ikut aku ke pos sebentar Rin !"

"Huaa gak mau kak! Ogah!" ronta-ronta Rin ketika dia sedang diseret oleh Yuuta menuju pos kepolisian terdekat.

"Jangan membantah ! Ayo ikut !" bentar Yuuta dengan penuh kerutan di keningnya.

"Ayolah lepaskan aku… Kak Yuuta ganteng deh… Tampan deh… Manis deh…" goda Rin dengan manis

"Tipu dayamu gak akan mempan padaku bodoh !"

Setibanya di kantor polisi, Rin di ceramahi habis-habisan oleh Yuuta. Omongan Yuuta dari a-z cuman bisa lewat di telinga Rin kayak angin lalu. Bahkan posisi duduk Rin lebih mirip laki-laki yang sedang asik nongkrong di warteg (A/N : Emang di Jepang ada warteg ya? Haha.. dah lanjuttt…) itu membuat Yuuta semakin kesal dan emosi.

"Aku ini polisi penjaga keamanan dan ketertiban wilayah Shibuya, bukan pelindungmu ! Sepertinya kamu ini keras kepala sekali ya Rin? Hey, Kau dengar aku tidak? Ini sudah ke 20 kalinya kamu menyerang seorang bapak-bapak tau !" bentak-bentak Yuuta dengan penuh kerutan di sekujur wajahnya.

"Iya aku dengar, lagi pula kau kan tau om itu sendiri yang memulai, jadi jangan salahkan aku dong," ujar Rin dengan wajah malas, dia malah lebih asik menatap ponselnya dan mengetik beberapa _e-mail_ ketimbang mendengarkan perkataan kakak sepupunya itu.

"Akan aku adukan pada kakek kau nanti!" Ancam Yuuta serius.

Sekejap Rin berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya mengetik e-mail, mata ambernya yang indah sekarang menegang dan menatap Yuuta dengan penuh tanya "Ka-kek? Kakek Taizou? Huaa Jangan dong _please_!" ucap Rin dengan memelas.

"Kenapa Rin? Hahah… Kamu takut aku adukan ke Kakek?" balas Yuuta

"Cih, Aku bisa kena serangan putaran baling-baling Kakek tau !"

"Makanya berhenti mengganggu orang-orang di jalan !"

"Aku gak ganggu ! Om itu yang menggangguku tau !" ucap Rin membela diri.

"Itu karna pakaianmu yang nyentrik dan dandananmu yang menor tau ! Makanya kamu dikira sedang 'jualan' !"

"Suka-sukaku dong ! dan kak Yuuta jangan sampai mengadukan ke kakek Taizou !"

Dengan cepat Rin pergi meninggalkan pos kepolisian itu dengan berlari. Sedangkan Yuuta cuman bisa diam dan sweatdrop melihat tingkah sepupunya itu. Tak beberapa lama kemudian datang seorang pria berambut coklat tua dengan sedikit uban memasuki pos itu dan berkata;

"Benar-benar persis Ibunya !" ucap pria itu dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayah ?"

"Hey Yuuta, Apa Rin membuat ulah lagi ?" Tanya pria itu yang tak lain adalah ayah Yuuta sendiri.

"Yah … seperti yang ayah lihat tadi…" ucap Yuuta malas.

"Cih, dasar benar-benar tiruan Ran ! Lain kali aku harus menemui Ran dan Tatsuki agar mereka mau menasihati anaknya itu !" ucap pria itu seraya berlalu.

"Lho, ayah mau kemana ? Baru datang kok langsung pergi ?"

"Ayah ada janji dengan ibumu buat menemaninya berbelanja,"

"Mesrahnya," ucap Yuuta menggoda.

Pria itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan pergi berlalu di balik keramaian kota Shibuya. Sedangkan Yuuta cuman bisa kembali berpatroli mengelilingi Shibuya. Benar-benar semangat yang menurun dari ayahnya. Ayahnya juga berprofesi polisi sepertinya, tapi sekarang sudah menjadi kepala polisi.

.

XXXXX

.

Rin kembali menapaki jalan Shibuya yang semakin ramai akan pengunjung dengan kesal. Penampilannya yang mencolok dan nyentrik terus menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung. Rok mini bermotif leopard, tanktop hitam, jaket hitam berbulu, sepatu boots hitam dengan aksesoris berlimpah di setiap senti tubuhnya.

"Huh, Kak Yuuta selalu saja bikin keki !" geram Rin sendirian.

"RIN!"

Seorang gadis berambut coklat tua dengan potongan rambut bob pendek memanggil Rin dari kejauhan. Ternyata gadis itu tidak sendirian, di sebelahnya juga ada seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan potongan _shaggy_. Mereka berdua tampak cantik dan sedikit nyentrik seperti Rin.

"Miya ? Aoi ?" Dengan girang Rin menghampiri mereka berdua.

Gadis berambut coklat tua itu bernama Kotobuki Miya, sedangkan gadis berambut hitam itu bernama Otohata Aoi. Mereka adalah teman sekolah Rin di SMU Hounan.

"Oi Miya, Kakakmu mau mengadukanku pada Kakek ! Tolong bujuk dia supaya batal mengadukanku ya…" ucap Rin mengadu.

"Ogah ! Rin selalu saja begitu… Aku bosan membujuk kakak terus tau !" balas Miya dengan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Ih! Aku ini kan sepupumu, masa kamu gak mau bantu sih ?" ucap memelas

"Baik ! Tapi ini yang terakhir ya Rin !" ujar Miya memperingatkan

"Siap ! Oya Aoi…"

"Ya Rin ?" jawab Aoi pelan

"Apa kau sudah bikin PR buat besok ?"

"Sudah, memangnya kenapa ? kau mau nyontek ya ?" Tanya Aoi penuh curiga.

"Hehehe iya…"

"Huh kebiasaan. Nanti kau ke rumahku saja untuk mengambil bukunya." Ucap Aoi lagi

"Oiya Rin, di Shibuya 109 sedang mengeluarkan koleksi baju musim panas yang baru ! Kau mau ke sana ?" Tanya Miya dengan penuh semangat membara.

"Benarkah ? Ayo !" Ujar Rin bersemangat

Tapi lain dengan Aoi, dia justru ingin berbalik pergi dan pulang "Ehh Rin… Miya… Aku pulang saja ya… Aku masih ingin membaca beberapa buku untuk bahan ulangan besok."

Rin dan Miya saling lirik satu sama lain, lalu mereka menarik kedua tangan Aoi paksa.

"Oh tidak bisa ! Ayo ikut !" ujar Rin dan Miya serempak.

Begitulah mereka itu, setiap saat kerjaannya hanya bermain, _shopping_, _hang out_, dan ngegosipin cowok keren. Mereka di juluki trio penguasa Shibuya, dengan Rin sebagai ketuanya. Hidup seakan mudah di tangan mereka. Selamat datang di masa remaja yang menyenangkan.

.

.

TBC

.

.


End file.
